Finding Hyrule
by Linkette Who
Summary: This is my first story so i hope you like it! This is a story based off of the Legend of Zelda. Rated T because it will get violent but the first chapter is mainly dialogue. MOSTLY OCs! I will draw my own cover picture later. Well ENJOY! Please R&R!


**Finding Hyrule**

Long ago there was a beautiful, peaceful, and prosperous land

This was the land of Hyrule.

Its kingdom was ruled by a beautiful, wise princess named Zelda and its protector was a kind, courageous knight named Link

Hyrule flourished having darkness gone and peace reign

However…

No one suspected that their demise lay within the Master Sword itself.

A speck of darkness from Demise's hatred engulfed Hyrule

Many years after this event, the civilians of Hyrule, Hylians, made a living with their new wasteland home…

The Hylians now have forgotten about their home and their history

All they know now is this wasteland…

And that is where our story begins…

"Go get some water you useless brat! And you better come back with a lot of it! I don't care if you die trying!" a man yelled from within a wooden, misshaped shack.

A young boy the age of eight carrying a wooden bucket with a rope handle, rope, and a shovel walked in the direction away from the shack in search of water. The boy had black, messy hair, which was shoulder length; he had a side bang on his left side that nearly covered his face and a long strand of hair that overlapped his pointed ear on the right side of his face. His eyes were a brownish-red and full of determination.

"He'll see! I'll show him! I will bring a whole bucket-full of water! Yeah!" the boy exclaimed with determination as he struggled to carry the shovel twice his size.

The boy continued his long quest determined to find water. The dry, hot sun beat down on his feeble body as he continued to dig 6 feet into the earth.

"I'm lost and it's really hot. Maybe I should just die here… I mean, no one would miss me. I'm not very important," he wiped off the sweat from his forehead and sat down with the shovel stabbed into the earth next to him and the empty bucket next to the shovel.

From below the earth the speck of darkness had remained weak for all those years awaiting an opportunity to gain energy or an accomplice to retrieve the energy he needed to grow.

"Such negative energy… and loneliness," he chuckled quietly to himself. "Perhaps I could make use of this child and mold him to do my commands." Smiling at the thought he then sent dark shadows to consume the boy.

The boy had been sitting there for a couple of minutes cooking under the rays of mid-noon sun with is hands behind him supporting his leaning back and his legs out stretched in front of him. His pointed ear twitched as he heard a sudden noise from behind him. His eye looked down to where his hands were and he noticed something hazy and black swoosh by. Without even a moment to react the darkness had grabbed onto the boys neck, his right wrist, and his left side of his innocent face. The boy gave out a loud screech of pain and shut his eyes hoping for the pain to disappear as the darkness slowly consumed him.

Within seconds the darkness had completed its task. The boy slowly opened his eyes and didn't feel anything different. He then looked at his right wrist where the terrible darkness grabbed him. After his thorough examination he noticed his wrist had black marks that seemed to be in a zig zag pattern but were rather erratically placed.

"M-markings? What is this? What happened? What was all that dark stuff and that pain for?" the boy managed to stutter out after seeing the damage done.

"Perfect. Rise as Dagrim young man." A mysterious voice said emerging from out of thin air. "You work for me now got that?" Dagrim was thankful for having a name but scared at this speck floating in front of him. "Got that!?" the speck repeated with a more commanding voice. Dagrim stood up perfect straight and nodded fairly fast. "Good… Just remember, Dagrim, that I find you useful and worthy to fulfill my will…" At that instant the darkness that thrived within Dagrim responded for him. Dagrim's right eye became a glowing red and his left eye was white with markings all around it.

"Yes, Master"

A few months passed and different boy began the same trek as Dagrim did before. The boy, around the age of seven, had dirty blonde hair with blue eyes that seemed to glow with joy and determination. He had bangs that reached his eyelids and his hair was slightly shorter than shoulder length. He had two long strands of hair on both sides of his face that overlapped his pointed ears. On his belt he had rope to pull up the water from the hole if he ever found any. In his hands he carried a large shovel and a wooden bucket with a rope handle.

"Whoa! It's dryer than dry out here!" he exclaimed as he kicked the ground with his brown boots. "Well I better get started in finding water!" he stated optimistically as he began to trot off in search of water.

He found a spot that seemed like he could get some water out of it so he began to dig.

"Alright let's see if I got any," he began to pull on the rope he had tied onto the handle. He struggled to pull it up because for some reason it was heavier than it was before. "Hey! I got water a whole bucket full! That's so great!"

As he marveled at his accomplishment, his ear twitched at the sound of someone behind him. He had heard of bandits that would wait for someone to get water and then throw them down the very whole they dug to die and take their water with them.

He turned around really fast and yelled, "Go away you thief! If you want water go find your own! If you want mine you'll have to go through me first! Go-" he finally came to the realization that the "thief" he was yelling at was in fact a little girl with golden blonde hair and sapphire eyes.

She looked at the boy little bit frightened. "Uhh… I'm not a t-thief but I am l-looking for water…" she managed to shakily say after a while. The boy was a bit embarrassed but at the same time he had never seen such a beautiful girl or any girl for that matter, so he had no idea how to go about talking to her. "Oh, I'm sorry I know you're not a thief." By the time he had finished that his face was red with embarrassment and he took a step back not knowing he had left his bucket full of water. His right foot moved far back enough to hit the little wooden bucket knocking it over and all the water rushed out.

"M-my water!" his eyes widened at the evaporating puddle of hard work. The girl looked at the boy as he picked up his empty bucket and felt bad. "S-sorry… I didn't mean for that to happen." She looked down at her feet with her hands behind her back. The boy gave her a big smile, "don't worry. Hey let's find water together ok!?" She picked up her head and smiled back, "sure! We could make it into a fun game!" They both ran together in search of water and maybe a new friendship.

"Ugh, no this is terrible they can't be together!" the speck said with disgust.

"But Master, they are only playing a fun little game," Dagrim protested, "it looks like fun!"

"Dagrim, you still have much to learn, they mustn't see each other ever again! They are keys that must never be used"

"Y-yes Master…" Dagrim's ears drooped a little and his eyes made their way towards the floor.

"Dagrim, I want you to take this and touch that boy's head with it."

Dagrim got up from the floor where he had been staring into a pool of fresh water that granted visual access to the world above. He saw a red dot floating in front of him and he grabbed it. "So, I place it on his forehead?" he asked as he pointed to his forehead.

"Yes, now go!"

"Looks like it's getting late" the girl said looking at the setting sun.

"Guess so," the boy said with a sad voice. He made a friend he didn't want to leave yet.

The girl giggled and smile, "we will see each other again! I promise you!"

"Y-yeah! Just keep an eye out for me!" the boy had cheered up.

"And you for me!" she winked at him and then began to leave, "Bye and see ya!"

"Y-yeah s-see ya!" he began to blush and his heart began to pound at the thought that he would that beautiful girl he made friends with again. "Wow! I got a lot of water!" he cheered.

"It's hard finding it though," a voice came from behind him.

The boy turned around to see a boy with black scruffy hair with only one eye showing that was red. The left eye had a bandage covering it along with the boy's right wrist and neck. He wondered what happened to the boy but didn't ask him.

"Oops, I'm sorry did I scare you?" Dagrim responded with a mischievous smile and his eye narrowed.

"No," the boy responded even though he was a bit frightened at this strange eight-year-old.

"Oh, because I was going to show you my secret place to get a lot of water without digging"

"Really? Where?"

"In the forest," Dagrim said with a little chuckle

"The forest? But I heard it's full of Wolves and Foxes."

"Oh, don't worry it's safe!"

Dagrim led the young boy to a river within the forest. The boy looked in awe at the glistening fresh water. The water was so clear you could see all of the fish swimming close to the river floor and the surrounding area was fresh because the trees were big and full causing a lot of shade.

"Wow! This is great! Thank you ummm," the boy stopped because it was then he realized that he did not know the mysterious boy's name.

Dagrim simply but quickly responded, "Names aren't important." Dagrim then flashbacked to what his Master said but he did not want to do it but he knew he had too. "S-sorry…" he said to himself as tears welled up in his eyes.

Dagrim placed his hand on the boy's forehead and watched him as he screamed out with pain as he himself once did when he was engulfed with darkness. The boy, screeching in pain, began to slowly fall to the ground on all fours and Dagrim let go and simply watched as the boy took a new form and lay on the ground unconscious.

"I'm sorry," Dagrim cried leaving only one tear as he left.


End file.
